Modern farming techniques require careful and accurate control of livestock, including the ability to distinguish individual animals. Livestock ear or identification tags have been commonly used to identify livestock for centuries. There are a great number of prior art devices which have been used in the past to secure an identification tag to livestock. The use of identification tags has contributed to vast improvements in efficiency in agricultural industries, as well as improved safety and lower costs to consumers because disease and genetic mutations are more easily identified with each improvement in the tracking of livestock.
For many years, the identification of livestock was done with “human readable” methods and devices, including branding (i.e. burning an insignia onto the animal) or by attaching simply numbered or colored tags or clips to livestock, for example, the ears of cattle. The data obtained by such methods is useful, but very limited, often identifying just the source or owner and having no information specific to the individual animal, and what limited data exists is difficult to enter or organize into a database. Among the devices and methods used to identify cattle are self clinching metal identification tags such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,087,295.
With specific reference to the use of ear tags for identification of cattle, the means for affixation of the ear tag has evolved greatly, from one piece metal tags with many different forms of affixation to the most common design for ear tags today, the two-piece plastic tag assembly. The two piece assembly typically includes a first piece comprising an ear tag panel having indicia thereon for identifying the particular animal, and a second piece comprising a securing member or securing element which is disposed on the opposite side of the ear and locks the panel in place.
Two piece ear tags constructed from plastic have become the most common kind of tag found in the art due to cost and ease of manufacturing. The ear tag panel and the associated locking device can both be molded at relatively low cost. However, a major disadvantage with the plastic ear tags and locking members is that many of the locking members fail as a result of the nondurable, fragile nature of the molded plastic. Bending stress imposed upon the tag during installation, for example, by the applicator tool (typically a pair of pliers or similar device) can destroy the tag. An example of a prior art two piece ear tag is disclosed at U.S. Pat. No. 4,741,117. A first piece comprising a stud for piercing the ear of an animal, wherein the stud shaft is a hard resilient shaft extending through the ear, has a sharp tip attached at one end. A locking flange is affixed to an opposite end of the stud and prevents withdrawal of the stud from the ear when affixed because of the size of the flange.
Another prior two piece ear tag is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,209,924. This invention discloses a two-piece ear tag with the first piece being a flat tag containing an identifying indicia. The tag is connected to a retaining price also containing an identifying indicia by a severable section. The retaining piece further includes an anchoring pin or locking member with a sharp tip for piercing the animal's ear and extending into locking engagement with the tag. Another example of a prior art two piece device includes the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,958,452 wherein an ear tag device includes a rivet, a flexible base, a panel for indicia, and an applicator tool. The flexible base allows the rivet and the panel to move forward when mounted through the ear, until the reinforcement tabs bend back to prevent the rivet from being pulled back through the animal's ear.
Most ear tags presently in use are two piece assemblies that include a post extending through the ear and a locking member for mounting and retaining the post in the ear. Typically, the ear tag includes a panel with indicia for providing traditional means of visually identifying the animal. The locking member engages a post extending from the panel for securing both the panel and the locking member to the animal's ear. Therefore, there is a need for an ear tag assembly that is not costly to manufacture and that can withstand the stress of installation.
The evolution of livestock identification devices and methods have also seen the introduction of electronic identification systems incorporated within the traditional tagging methods. For example, today an ear tag may serve two purposes. It may provide a visible, human readable indication by virtue of a distinctive coloring or numbering, and it may also provide electronic identification by virtue of an electronic transponder housed in the ear tag. Electronic identification devices have been developed to provide rapid and automatic identification and remote recording. For example, it is common for an animal ear tag to house an electronic transponder for use in the identification of the animal by a low frequency radio wave reading system. The transponder emits a radio frequency (RF) identification signal that can be read, recorded and stored by a receiver. The farmer using such devices does not have to record information; he merely waves a receiving “wand” next to the animal or has the animal walk through a “gate”, where in both cases a large amount of data is transmitted by the transponder and received and recorded by the receiver “wand” or “gate”.
In many prior art arrangements the radio frequency identification device (RFID) ear tag is provided with a passive electronic transponder; i.e., no battery power source is provided. The transponder is sealed within an electrically nonconductive plastic ear tag, the transponder consisting of an encapsulated antenna and microchip arrangement. One recent technological advance in the marking or tagging of livestock has been the use of very small transmitters which are retained within the ear tag and which may communicate with a receiver which downloads the electronic information from the transmitter. Transmitters of this type are also equipped with memory chips which may contain a wide array of information on the particular animal. Accordingly, the identification of livestock has advanced so that a vast amount of information may be stored within the memory chip and can be easily downloaded to the receiver. This type of technology has greatly improved the capability to track and maintain records on each animal.
RFID's are commonly utilized for electronically identifying animals or objects. In many applications, the transponder unit is loaded with data and attached to an animal or object which is to be identified. The transponder unit is incorporated into a passive, read only RFID system having an interrogator used along with the transponder. To conserve battery power, the RFID is not continuously transmitting but, instead, only transmits when it is interrogated. The interrogator sends a signal to the transponder which then causes a radio frequency transmission of data from the transponder. The signal sent is identification data pertaining to the object associated with the transponder.
Typically, RFID's use a coil antenna to stimulate the transponder and propagate the signal. Such a coil antenna consists of one or more coils of conductive material provided within a single plane, and is typically a loop antenna. The transponder can also comprise a coil antenna.
An exemplary application of a passive, non-powered RFID system is disclosed for identification of animals in a meat-processing plant. A reason for identifying individual animals in a meat-processing plant is for safety and sterilization reasons, and to improve meat quality and/or farming processes. For example, it is often desirable to track an animal throughout its entire lifetime up to, and including, slaughter to get a full understanding of the factors that influence meat quality. To create a complete record, an RFID transponder tag is placed in an animal's ear at time of birth, and can be utilized to document events occurring within the animal's life. The RFID transponder can, for example, be utilized with interrogators to catalog the feed ingested by the animal, vaccinations provided to the animal, and any growth hormones administered to the animal. Also, the transponder can be used in combination with an interrogator at time of slaughter to analyze and store the meat quality of the animal. Transponders can be utilized to procure and record data pertaining to individual animals of a population, and the data accumulated by the transponders can be studied to correlate the effect, if any, of particular farming practices on meat quality.
In another exemplary use of a RFID in a meat-processing plant, transponders are provided on individual animal bodies within the plant to enable tracking of the bodies during processing to enable, for example, meat products from a particular body to be pulled in the event the body is found to be contaminated or diseased.
A portable hand-held data collecting computer generally referred to as a “wand” may be used to interrogate or scan this eartag by waving it over the animal in sufficiently close proximity to communicate with the RFID. With a wand, the collection and retrieval of animal information can be performed in a barn, corral or field. In addition, interrogation “gates”, wherein cattle pass through a gate that reads the electronic data stored on the RFID's, may also be used to collect data.
RFID's fall into two broad classes. Devices which are carried within the animal (either sub-cutaneously or internally) and those which are attached to the animal. Of the latter variety, those attached to the ear of animal are the most prevalent.
The mechanical makeup of ear tags has evolved, from metal clips such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,087,295 to the plastic molded two piece ear tags incorporating electronic identification devices. Notwithstanding this evolution, metal ear tags are still used, typically comprising one piece of stamped metal with a locking closure mechanism incorporated therein. In one specific example, the two ends of an unclosed, stamped metal tag are placed on opposite sides of the animal's ear and pushed together with an applicator tool, similar to a pair of pliers. A first end of the ear tag, comprising a narrow “point”, pierces the animal's ear and is bent around a “bridge” formed in the other end to secure them together (see prior art FIGS. 3, 4 and 5). This one piece metal tag exhibits superior retention and ruggedness although until now it has been limited to providing visual, human readable information and has not been combined with electronic identification devices.
The relatively large size of most two piece plastic ear tags is problematic because they become caught on things like baling twine and wire fences, causing damage to or loss of the tag and in many cases, compromising the accuracy or completeness of the accumulated data. For most two piece plastic ear tags, male connector pins for ear tag attachment comprise a round button that seats against the rear of the ear. The pin is pushed through the ear from the button by the applicator tool and engages with the female connector tag held against the front of the ear. When cattle graze near a fence, which is common, the wire of the fence (particularly if it is barb wire, farm fence or any other grid type fencing) can catch on either the tag or the button. As the animal pulls away from the fencing, the ear tag or pin may be damaged or the ear of the animal may be torn. In addition to the probable loss of the ear tag and transponder, infection of the animal's ear often occurs resulting in losses for medical treatment, increased risk for the safety of the animal and the ultimate consumers, and loss of the animal's data. Furthermore, irritation caused by the infection may lead to the animal rubbing the ear, further increasing the likelihood of the tag being lost or damaged. There is thus a compelling need for ear tags to be as small and unobtrusive as possible, while also having reliable, unbreakable means for affixation to the animal and with an electronic identification device incorporated therein.
All of the more recent plastic tags suffer from the disadvantages that plastic is not as rugged or durable as their counterpart metal tags and, as a result, they do not exhibit the same reliability or retention rates.
One prior art example of an ear tag utilizing an electronic tagging means is U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,697. This reference discloses the use of an identification device characterized by a two-piece body portion forming a cavity for storage of an electronic device. An attachment portion connects to the body portion so that the device may be attached to an animal's ear. The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,697 has the transponder molded in a hard bubble in the middle of rectangular tag. Insofar as the tag hangs from the ear of an animal with the transponder in a position that is susceptible to impact or pressure, the mechanical arrangement of this device does not provide the protection necessary to ensure long-term, damage-free operation of the transponder contained therein.
Another prior art example of an ear tag utilizing an electronic tagging means is U.S. Pat. No. 5,482,008. This reference discloses a use of a bolus which is retained within the reticulum of the animal. An electronic device is housed and sealed within a glass housing of the bolus. Quartz and fiberglass are also mentioned as being suitable for construction of the housing.
U.S. Pat. No. RE 31,940 discloses an identification tag for livestock which mentions within the disclosure the capability to house an electronic device within a portion of the device.
Although the state of animal identification devices has improved, the same general requirements still remain for the use of devices which are attached to an animal's ear. For example, it is desirable to have ear tags which are small, easily installed, minimize damage to the animal's ear, and can withstand the stresses which are placed upon the ear tag by the animal and the environment. With the introduction of electronic transponders, it is desirable to provide ear tags housing the transponder, antenna and other electronic circuitry associated therewith. It is also desirable to provide an ear tag which may be installed by existing ear tag applicators/installers.
An advantage of plastics housings over traditional metal clips is that plastics can be formed around very small transducers, while metal can not. It is much more difficult to handle metal to wrap such a small device to protect it. The present invention has struck the balance between the ruggedness and superior retention of the metal ear tag with the incorporation of the plastic wrapped and metal mounted electronic transponder.
It is thus desirable to combine the new technology of using electronic identification with the old reliable metal clip means for attaching the identification to the ear.